Forgotten Era
The Forgotten Era timeline is where Mobile Suit Gundam ZECT, Gundam Ypsilon, and their numerous spin-offs take place. Chronological Series Overview *??/324 - Gundam:「Steins」 - 10 Episode OVA series *FE/60 - Gundam ZECT Assault - Manga *FE/61 - Gundam ZECT Survivor - Manga *FE/60 - FE/63 - Gundam Shin - 5 Episode OVA *FE/68 - Gundam ZECT Ghost - Manga *FE/65 - FE/70 - Mobile Suit Gundam ZECT - 50 Episode anime series *FE/80 - Mobile Suit Gundam Universe - Movie *FE/124 - Gundam ZECT Lovers - Manga *FE/200 - Gundam ZECT Transmogrify - Manga *FE/258 - Gundam ZECT Se7en - Manga *FE/300 - Gundam ZECT Jokers - Manga *FE/465 - Gundam ZECT Quantum - Manga *FE/623 - Gundam ZECT Operation Bitter Chocolate - 3 Episode OVA *FE/763 - Mobile Suit Gundam ZECT X - Manga *FE/970 - Gundam ZECT Way - Manga *FE/1000 - Gundam ZECT Command - Manga *FE-1019 - Gundam ZECT Ypsilon - Manga *FE/1029 - Mobile Suit Gundam Ypsilon - 50 Episode anime History Timeline *??/1 - Year 1 of a long-forgotten century starts with what is speculated as the Gransaina Conflict happening, spreading across over 5 decades. *??/324 - (Steins) A group of terrorists called The Gale hack into the Global Access Network and causes it to crash, beginning Pluto's Kiss. *??/452 - Scientists, while exploring the edges of the Sol cluster, found a particle that was capable of eating other particles and heat sources. This particle was dubbed the Zenarios particle. *??/600 - An unknown organism spreads over the course of a year, causing most of the human beings affected by it to be mutated. *??/601 - The mutated seem to be actually better than normal human beings, but they are seen as monsters by the rest of humanity. *??/601 - The global government starts conducting a purge of the mutated in order to kill off the organism. The mutated fight back. *??/601-605 - Five years are spent with the mutated fighting off the rest of humanity, having realized that the mutation has risen them to a higher level than humanity. They see themselves as the next step in evolution, dubbing themselves as the New Generation. *??/603 - The mutated create weapons fueled by the Zenarios particle, making the ZECT series (ZECT means Zenarios Energy Charger Type). *??/607 - Mobile suits equipped with ZECT series weapons are dubbed ZECT mobile suits, starting with the ZECT Gundam Black and ZECT Gundam White. *??/607 - Construction on a giant ship begins, the project being called the Rapture Project. *??/608-610 - Two year pass as the ship is renamed Granwhale after it's size, and the mutated protect the ship from attackers with mass production ZECT mobile suits. *??/610-611 - The governmental body argue over the purge, with it ending with the approval of using nuclear weapons again to finally eliminate the mutated. *??/612 - The Granwhale is completed, and is loaded with most of the surviving mutated, the ZECT mobile suits, and supplies to build two colonies. *??/612 - A large group of mutated are sent to the moon, taking over a base located there and sending its staff back to Earth. *??/613 - The Granwhale readies for its flight, when government mobile suit forces try to shoot down the ship down to finally end the purge. The ZECT Black and White are left behind on the edge of the atmosphere while the Granwhale leaves them. *??/613 - The two ZECT units fall out of orbit, and the pilots use two fully-charged ZECT Rifles to break their fall down. The blast, due to the physics of Zenarios particles, causes the event called the Light of Heaven, reducing 95% of the Earth into a wasteland. ZECT Black is ravaged apart in the blast, while the ZECT White escaped unharmed. *??/613-48132 - Eons pass as the Earth recovers from the damage it's suffered, but technology on Earth is reduced to simplistic levels. A naturally-made statue on the side of a mountain is found and is seen as a god, dubbed the Horned Sleeper. *??/613-48132 - The mutated establish the governmental body called the MRSD to control any situation. They also build two colonies on the moon, Colony Encike and Colony Luna where the population grows and prospers over the eons. However, separate rebellions, with their own agenda, have risen up against the MRSD for their total control over the colonies, most infamous of them being the rebellion group called EXIT. *Year 1 FE - The Forgotten Era calendar is established after 95% of the Earth has recovered from the Light of Heaven, with a now active religion around the Horned Sleeper emerging and influencing the small governmental bodies scattered on Earth. *Year 1-4 FE - The mutated living on the moon start sending down reconnaissance units to observe the recovered Earth. Trivia *The Forgotten Era timeline is supposed to be similar to that of the Correct Century timeline, to replicate the relationship between the Cosmic Era and the Universal Century respectively.